SPAS-12
The SPAS-12 is a shotgun available in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 it is pump-action, where as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Call of Duty: Black Ops it is semi-automatic. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The SPAS-12 appears frequently in several campaign levels; however, during the missions "Cliffhanger," "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", and "The Gulag", a SPAS-12 with arctic camouflage can be found. It is also possible, although extremely rare, to find a SPAS-12 with woodland camouflage on "Loose Ends" and "The Enemy of My Enemy". Its range is regarded as long in terms of a shotgun in both the singleplayer and multiplayer. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first shotgun available to the player, available in the "Grenadier" default class, with an attached Silencer. The SPAS-12 is one of three pump action shotguns in the game, the others being the W1200, which is only available in the Museum, and the Masterkey Shotgun attachment, which is unlocked by 20 Grenade Launcher kills with assault rifles. The SPAS-12 is a popular shotgun due to its high damage and range. Since the update which reduced the range of the Akimbo Model 1887 it has become one of the most used shotguns in online multiplayer. The SPAS-12 is very commonly used with the Grip, as many believe it helps the weapon performance-wise. However, the sights reset by the time the next shell is in place, even without the grip. The Grip does, however, keep the screen more still, allowing for easier detection and tracking of enemies in a pinch. Extended Mags increases the SPAS's magazine to 16 shells, which is highly useful for prolonged CQB engagements. Optics are nearly useless on a SPAS, as shotguns are often hip-fired, and even if aiming down, its iron sights are clear enough. Because there are few instances of taking cover in close quarters engagements, FMJ is not a very good choice for this weapon as it does nothing aesthetically or functional to the weapon. Weapon Attachments * Red Dot Sight * Silencer * Grip * FMJ * Holographic Sight * Extended Magazines Image:Spas12_6.png|The SPAS-12. Image:SPAS-12_Iron_6.jpg|Iron Sight. Spas12r.JPG|Reloading the SPAS-12. Spas12cropped.PNG|The SPAS-12 in third person. Modern Warfare: Mobilized Singleplayer The SPAS-12 appears in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two shotguns in game, the other being the AA-12. The SPAS-12 is only found in "Wrecking Crew", "Closing In", "Oil Rig Confrontation", and "Last Chance", used only by the Insurgency. The SPAS-12 is the same in appearance as the SPAS-12 in Modern Warfare 2, but it has a few differences in performance. Firstly, it fires in the semi-automatic mode as opposed to the pump-action mode. This allows a quick second shot if the first shot misses or doesn't kill. Secondly, the pellets have an unlimited range. This allows the player to fire all eight shells quickly (if necessary) to kill an enemy at long range. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the SPAS-12 is unlocked by default for the Insurgency faction. It is a decent shotgun to use, though it has a long reload time and a capacity of only 8 shells. Unlike single player, it usually takes two shells to kill, unless at point blank range or when firing at the head. On the contrary, it usually doesn't take more than three shells at long ranges, except when moving or firing at great distances. The SPAS-12 is often considered one of the best close quarters weapons in the game, having high damage, and unlimited pellet range. The SPAS-12 has very predictable spreads when firing crouched as the pellets always hit the same spots. Therefore, using the iron sights is not necessary if accuracy is desired. File:SPAS12_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The SPAS-12 in third person. Spas12.png|The SPAS-12. Spas12iron.png|SPAS-12's Iron Sight. Call of Duty: Black Ops The SPAS-12 is featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The SPAS-12 is semi-automatic and has its stock in folded position. In "The Defector", the weapon is able to use Dragon's Breath incendiary shotgun shells. Multiplayer The SPAS-12 is featured in multiplayer. It must be pumped after picking it up and reloading, but operates in semi-automatic mode. It is available for purchase at level 24. The SPAS-12's only attachment is the Suppressor. It deals medium-high damage, and is best suited for medium distances, although it will often take two or three shells to get a kill (however at close range more often than not the SPAS-12 will kill in one shot). Contrary to what the stats say, the suppressor attachment does not affect range. Zombies When Pack-a-Punched, the SPAS-12 comes out as the SPAZ-24 which has a 24 round magazine and when reloading it just takes one shell to fully reload. This version is also fully automatic. It can be very effective at killing masses of zombies in a fast rate making it more helpful when trying to get out of a large crowd. Despite its one shell reload, it is still relatively slow to insert the first shell hence Speed Cola is recommended. Using double tap in conjunction with the SPAZ-24 is a love it or hate it as it can kill large crowds faster, but wastes ammo faster as well. The SPAS-12 is available in the mystery box. It is effective in the early-mid rounds, often capable of one shot killing zombies, but it has a long reload time as each shell is loaded individually. It is also available as a weapon power-up in Dead Ops Arcade where it is fully automatic, shoots far, and has a wide spread. This makes it very helpful when fighting large amounts of zombies. Gallery SPAS12BO.jpg|The SPAS-12 SPAS12adsBO.jpg|Iron sights. BOSPASReload.jpg|Reloading the SPAS-12. Screenshot3.jpeg|The SPAS-12 using the Dragon's Breath incendiary shells. spas-12.jpg|SPAZ-24 Trivia ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *When the SPAS-12 is fired, the ejection port opens and closes as normal, however no shell is ejected; and then, when the player pumps it, the shell will eject but the port will not open. *There are multiple fingerprints visible on the SPAS-12. There appears to be one on the stock, a few on the receiver and one on the pump mechanism. *FMJ does not add the "fireworks" animation when pellets hit a surface and a YouTube video describing ''Modern Warfare 2'' weapon glitches has said that FMJ on the SPAS-12 does not work at all. *Equipping a Silencer to the SPAS-12 in multiplayer gives it the name "SPAS-12 Silencer", rather than "SPAS-12 Silenced". *While Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''was in development, the SPAS-12 used the M1014's pick-up icon. *In The Gulag and some Special Ops missions, enemies can drop SPAS-12s with white pump and grip, serving as basic Arctic Camouflage. These SPAS-12s also have the firing sound of a M1014. *The third-person firing sound of the SPAS-12 is identical to the first-person firing sound of the W1200. *If the First Person view is zoomed out it can be seen that the SPAS 12 has a shell pasted on the ejection port. This also happens on the M1014. *In the Gulag, you can pick up two SPAS-12s, one with normal camouflage and one with an Arctic Camouflage on the pump and grip *It has been said that the SPAS is one of the most used shotguns in MW2 on the rankings they go 1:Model 1887 2:M1014 (3:SPAS-12) 4:AA-12 5:Ranger 6:Striker [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized]] *The weapon's inventory icon displays the stock folded up, but when viewed from first or third person, there is no stock attached. *This weapon can be seen being fired with one hand by enemies. *The SPAS-12 has a different rear sight than the one in[[ Modern Warfare 2| Modern Warfare 2]] . *The SPAS-12 ejects pink shells. This happens also with the AA-12 . ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The Butt-stock of the SPAS-12 is folded, unlike its [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart]] where the stock is unfolded. *In ''Black Ops trailers, the SPAS-12 is seen in the hands of both enemy (North Vietnamese Army & Soviet Armed Forces) and friendly SOG forces. *In the Wager Match Trailer, the player is seen to pump the shotgun before anything else. *The SPAS-12 has the same firing sound as the Stakeout. This can be heard in almost any Wager Match video. *Unlike in Modern Warfare 2, the SPAS-12 is a semi-automatic weapon, though it is still pumped during the reload and draw animation. This is wrong, as you should instead pull the charging handle located on the right side to chamber the first round as the pumping handle is locked when it is being used semi-automatically. *In the WMD trailer at GTTV, "SPAS" was the original name/place holder name for the SPAS-12 before it was changed to "SPAS-12" after the end of development. *The SPAS-12 given by Woods in singleplayer fires incendiary shells is named Dragon's Breath in The Defector, which make hostiles catch fire. *Dragon's Breath is not an available attachment in multiplayer, nor is it the Pack-A-Punched version of the SPAS-12, as you would often think. However, it is common for players to think of the Pack-A-Punched Olympia as the Dragon's Breath for its similarities such as incinerary ammunition, no pump for each shot, and increased damage *The SPAS-12 is the only shotgun in ''Black Ops ''that can equip with suppressor. *If Golden camouflage is equipped, the rounds being inserted will be gold, the same applies for the Stakeout and Olympia. *On The Defector the very first enemy the player kills with the SPAS-12, the animation will be in slow motion. *The SPAS-12 is reloaded with the left hand, whereas in Modern Warfare 2, the SPAS-12 is reloaded with the right hand. Videos References ru:SPAS-12 Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons